familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ancient planter
The term "'Ancient planter'" is applied to anyone who migrated to the Plantation of Virginia, before the "going away" of Sir Thomas Dale 1616, paid their passage (which included working off indentures) and remained in virginia for at least three years. They received the first land grants in Virginia. In genealogy, prestige is accorded the descendants of first immigrants. The following is a list of those recognised by the Order of the Descendants of the Ancient Planters, as of 2004. *Giles Allington *William Andrews *William Askew *Henry Bagwell *Thomas Bagwell *William Baker *John Barnum *William Bayley *Thomas Baywell *Mary Beheathland *Robert Beheathland *Theophilus Beriston *Richard Biggs *Richard Birchett *John Blore (Blower) *Reynold Booth *Mary Bouldin(g) *Thomas Bouldinge *William Bouldin *Richard Boulton *John Boxe *Cheney Boyse *Richard Brewster *John Brewer *Rev. Richard Buck *William Burditt *John Burrows *William Capps *Nathaniel Cawsey *Thomasine Cawsey *Isack Chaplaine *Frances Chapman *William Claiborne *John Chandler *Edward Clarke *Pettiplace Clause *Ann Clay(e) *John Clay(e) *Joseph Cobb *Francis Cole *Susan Collins *Henry Coltman *William Coxe *Captain Raleigh Croshaw *Capt. James Davis *Rachel Davis *Henry Dawkes *Adam Dixon *John Dods *John Downeman *Thomas Dowse *Elizabeth Dunthorne *Clement Evand *Margery Fairfax *William Fairefax *Thomas Farmer *Cecily Jordan Farrar *Robert Fisher *Mary Beheathland Flinton *Joanne Flinton *John Flood *William Gany *Thomas Garnett *Sir Thomas Gates *Thomas Godby *Thomas Graves *Thomas Gray *Robert Greenleaf *Susan Greenleaf *Edward Grendon *John Gundry *Mary Gundry *Edward Gurgany *Adria Gurgany Harris *Thomas Harris *John Hatton *Walter Heyley *Nicholas Hodgskines *Bartholomew Hospkins *Oliver Jenkines *John Johnson *Elizabeth Joones *Samuel Jordan *William Julian *Martha Key(Keie) *Thomas Key(Keie) *Richard Kingsmill *Thomas Lane *William Lansden *Anne Burras Laydon *John Laydon *John Lightfoote *Albino Lupo *Elizabeth Lupo *Francis Mason *Cornelius Maye *William Morgan *Susan Old *Isabella Pace *Richard Pace *William Parker *Robert Partin *Francis Paul *William Perry *William Pierce *Abrham Piersey *John Poole *Robert Poole, Sr. *Robert Poole, Jr. *John Powell *William Powell *John Price *Miles Prickett *John Proctor *John Rolfe *Christopher Safford *Robert Salford *Joane Salford *Thomas Savage *Sameul Sharpe *William Sharpe *John Sleight *John Smith *William Sparkes *William Spencer *Thomas Spilman *Thomas Stepney *Thomas Sully *Robert Sweet *John Taylor *Richard Taylor *Thomas Thornbury *Henry Tucker *William Tucker *Henry Turner *Thomas Turner *John Ward *Edward Waters *William Waters *Ameyle Wayne(Waine) *Francis West *Temperance Flowerdew Yardley West *Henry Williams *Thomas Willoughby *John Woodliffe *Robert Wright *Sir George Yeardley *Richard Yonge Bibliography *Billings, Warren M. THE OLD DOMINION IN THE SEVENTEENTH CENTURY, "An Account of George Percey." pp. 22-27. 1975 UNC Press. *Boddie, John B. COLONIAL SURRY. 1974 Genealogical Publishing Co. Baltimore, MD. *Campbell, Charles HISTORY OF THE COLONY AND DOMINION OF VIRGINIA. 1860.J.B. Lippincott. * Coldham, Peter W. THE COMPLETE BOOK OF EMIGRANTS 1607-1660. 1987. Genealogical Publishing co., Inc. * Dorman, John F. ed. ADVENTURERS OF PURSE AND PERSON 1607-1624/5. 1987. First Families of Virginia. 1987. * Hotten, John Camden, THE ORIGINAL LISTS OF PERSONS OF QUALITY. 1978. Genealogical Publishing Co., Inc. Baltimore, MD. * Hume, Ivor Noel, THE VIRGINIA ADVENTURE ROANOKE TO JAMES TOWNE. 1994. Alfred A. Knopf. New York, NY. External links *Order of Descendants of Ancient Planters Category:Genealogy Category:History of the Thirteen Colonies